


The Next Step

by Cegorach



Series: College Days [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Actually kind of wholesome, Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cegorach/pseuds/Cegorach
Summary: Kai'Sa has been dating Ezreal for a while but her crippling self-doubt has been holding her back from going very far. As their semester comes to an end, Ezreal provides her with an opportunity to let him inside.
Relationships: Ezreal/Kai'Sa (League of Legends)
Series: College Days [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108781
Comments: 12
Kudos: 31





	The Next Step

**Author's Note:**

> I fucking love this ship and I also miss college. The combination of the two lead to this.
> 
> Not my image, this amazing piece is done by Saileoseu
> 
> Hey all, been a minute since I last posted a story or chapter but I hope this long story makes up for it.
> 
> It's the first time I've tried to write a lemon so you'll have to take it with a grain of salt. There's a lot of stuff I could have done better but I'm just seeing what I can do. This is 95% a one-shot but if people really enjoy it I might write another chapter but we'll see. Hopefully, you thought this was wholesome, I always imagine Kai'Sa as someone who doesn't really get people and Ezreal as a total people person but that could just be me and my headcanon.
> 
> Shoutouts to Liz, Ezxix, SiRo, and Art

**_"I've never loved anything until I loved you…"_ **

* * *

As Kaisa stared at herself and fiddled with her earring, she wondered how exactly she had gotten into this situation. Why exactly was she in one of the Lymere family's guest rooms in an elaborate gown getting ready to meet her boyfriend's parents at dinner?

Ezreal.

Ezreal Lymere.

She'd sat in the row behind him in their Statistics class and had developed somewhat of an intense crush ever since the first class. In high-school, Kaisa had always kept to herself and returned home to her single father whenever her school day was done. She dedicated herself to her studies and never made much time for anyone else. But here in university, surrounded by so many other people at every hour of the day, Kaisa was forced to make friends.

And make friends she did. Sivir, another girl from Shurima with an unapologetic attitude and the darkest sense of humor but a fierce sense of loyalty to her friends. Akali, a short girl from Ionia who had some sort of soccer background and loved rapping and karaoke. Diana, a somewhat quiet girl from Targon with a love for all things related to astrology and horoscopes. And Morgana from Demacia, who spent every spare minute of her time baking new things for all occasions.

The girls would stay up past unreasonable hours during the weekends in somebody's dorm room murmuring about all manner of gossip and cute guys. Giggling and flitting through Instagram posts and private Snapchats. She still remembered the night they had gotten a little too tipsy and taken her phone, logging into her Instagram and requesting to follow one Ezreal Lymere.

Kaisa hadn't known his last name as she had never interacted with him before, content to admire from afar. But when the girls would talk well into the night about all of the dreamy men around them, Kaisa let it slip that Ezreal played soccer after seeing his gym bag with their University's soccer team symbol on it.

Akali sucked in a breath before giggling, "Ooooh  _ Kaisa…  _ you've been gushing about Ez? He's such a cutie!"

"You know him?" asked Sivir, "What's he look like?"

Akali picked up her phone from the floor next to where she sat and flicked to Ezreal's Instagram before turning the phone around and showing the girls. A chorus of "ooooh" and "wow" filled the dark room and Kaisa's face reddened.

"He's cute!" squealed Morgana, "look at those chubby cheeks!"

Ezreal indeed did have a bit of a baby face.

"He has blue eyes," said Diana calmly, "that probably means that-"

Sivir interrupted what was no doubt some horoscope or astrology fact with a crude, "it probably means that he has a big dick."

She snickered, Akali quickly joining in and Kaisa groaned.

Akali turned to her, "Kai, you've  _ got  _ to follow him!"

"Nooooo!" gasped Kaisa, "What if he sees it! What if he talks to me in class? No no no!"

Before she could finish the statement, Akali's hand darted out and snatched Kaisa's phone, unlocking it and opening up Instagram.

"Akali!" shouted Kaisa, beginning to stand up but being held down by Sivir.

"This is for your own good bitch!" laughed Sivir.

The other girls joined in, giggling as Kaisa struggled under Sivir before giving up as she saw that she had now followed Ezreal's public and very popular page.

There was no point in unfollowing now, he would have already had a notification by then.

The next time their class met, she looked anywhere but him and missed his glance backward at her. A few weeks went by without anything happening until Akali invited the friend group to a party the women's and men's soccer teams were throwing together. All of her girlfriends forced her to tag along with them which was where she found herself the next Friday at someone's house, alcohol everywhere, and the entire building suffused in the stench of marijuana.

As loud music blasted throughout the place, Kaisa danced lazily in place in a circle with her friends, a red plastic cup in her hand half full of some beverage Sivir had recommended. She nearly spilled it all over her purple crop top when Akali grabbed her forearm and pointed towards something.

Kaisa looked and noticed Ezreal walking on the other side of the room. Alone.

"Go get him baddie!" whispered Akali into her ear.

Someone pushed her back and she stumbled forward, apologizing as she collided with a dancing couple and spiraling towards him. She felt hot, the air was too thick in here. Someone exhaled a cloud of smoke flew in front of her, blinding her from her already dark surroundings.

He got to a door and opened it, slipping outside and she stopped, turning around to look at her friends who motioned for her to follow him. She nervously stepped forward and trotted outside, the door swinging shut behind her.

Ezreal stood at the edge of the balcony, leaning on the railing as he talked on the phone.

"What's that mom? You're cutting out, I can't really hear you and ohh… call died."

He turned around, nearly colliding with her and stumbling back in surprise.

"Oh! Sorry, the balcony is all yours," he said with a smile, moving to step around her.

Her hands formed fists and shook at her sides before she opened her mouth and in a half shout, half-whisper said, "Wait!"

He stopped and brushed some of his unkempt blonde hair out of his face.

"What's up?"

"Hey, I'm Kaisa, my friends wanted me to talk to you."

He laughed and her face turned scarlet.

"You pick up all your guys with that line?" he asked.

"N-n-no I uh-uh sorry I think I have to go now." she turned but stopped as his hand reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Hey, hey, I'm just messing with you! Don't leave. I'm Ezreal!"

"I know," she said turning back, "I mean, not that I knew because I stalked you. I know because I sit behind you in Stats. Ughh!"

"Oh really? No way! You should say hi sometime!

"Yeah, maybe I will."

"By the way, I've never seen you at a party before Kaisa?"

"This is actually my first one, my friend Akali invited me."

"Oh? Akali is hilarious! She's a really good striker. A friend of Akali's is a friend of mine!"

"Hey uh listen I was wondering if I could ummm… If I could uhh… ahh…" she began to tremble and looked at the ground, crippled by social anxiety.

"Hey Kaisa?" he asked, interrupting the spiraling destruction of her self esteem, "What's your Snapchat?"

She flicked her phone on and showed him her page, notification popping up silently as he friended her. She quickly friended him back.

"Do you want to hmmm… do you want to?"

"Kaisa." he said with a genuine smile, "Do you want to dance with me?"

Her face managed to turn an even deeper shade of red and she quickly took a sip of her drink, the warmth of alcohol spreading through her chest.

"Y-y-yes, I really would like to do that."

He began to walk towards the door, pulling it open for her and letting her pass, she smiled in thanks and panicked a bit when he held out his hand for her to take. She grabbed it and held on tightly as he pulled her towards a more open area to dance.

Distantly, she heard her friends hollering her name and cheering and hoped he didn't hear her.

"Kaisa get that dick!" screamed Sivir.

He turned to her, his face slightly red. He definitely heard that.

At first, she moved awkwardly, too concerned about the gorgeous boy next to her to get in sync with the beat of the music. But as she drank more of her drink, her worries started to fade away. It was as though the alcohol was giving her courage and she began to worry as the drink ran out. By that time, however, they were comfortably bouncing and swaying with the music, a full grin on his face.

Eventually, he leaned forward and shouted over the music, "I'm gonna go grab a drink!"

"I'll come with you," she screamed back.

The two of them strode towards the bar where a person took their requests and gave them their drinks. The rest of the night passed in a pleasurable haze, Kaisa and Ezreal dancing long into the night. It seemed that the more she drank, the more outgoing and risqué her behavior got. He didn't seem to mind in the slightest and even matched her.

Eventually, the party wound down and people began to depart. Her girlfriends came up to get her.

"Come on lovebird," laughed an inebriated Morgana as she pulled Kaisa away.

"I'll snap you later!" he called, "I had a lot of fun!"

Diana stepped in between Kaisa and Ezreal, her normally diminutive behavior eschewed in favor of open hostility after so much alcohol and pointed her finger in Ezreal's face, "You better not have done anything to our Kai, loverboy."

His eyebrows shot up and he barely got out a "Wha- no" before Akali pushed her away.

Kaisa was pulled away by Sivir and was too far away to hear what Akali told Ezreal but he nodded and waved to her.

She didn't remember much of the lift service ride back to their dorm building nor did she remember washing up for bed. Morgana, her roommate was already asleep when Kaisa got back and as she crawled into her bed, her phone buzzed.

**Ezreal:** Hey, I had a lot of fun tonight Kaisa, hope to see you in Stats

**Kaisa:** Yeah I had so much too!

**Kaisa:** BTW what did Akali tell you?

A long amount of time seemed to pass before he answered.

**Ezreal:** She said you really liked me

Kaisa nearly screamed in embarrassment

**Kaisa:** That's really embarrassing… sorry

**Ezreal:** It's okay, I like you a lot too

**Ezreal:** What are your plans for this Sunday?

Was he asking her on a date?

**Kaisa:** I was just going to study for our Stats test

**Ezreal:** Oh yeah! I completely forgot about that! Do you want to study together? Maybe grab some coffee first?

**Kaisa:** Yeah, I'd love to do that

Was she laying it on a bit too thick with the "love?"

**Ezreal:** Alright! It's a date! I'll meet you by the cafe next to the library at 4. Have a good night.

Holy shit, she was going on her first date.

She had no idea what to do on a date.

Oh no.

**Kaisa:** You too <3

Why did she feel the need to send him a heart emoji? It was just so… embarrassing.

Kaisa took a screenshot of their conversation and opened up the group chat her friend group used.

**Basic Bitches**

**Kaisa:** Guys I need help

**Akali:** With what Kai?

**Diana:** Did hee touch youir no no zone my baby?

**Diana:** Do I need to beet him up?

**Kaisa:** No Diana, and I think you had a little bit too much to drink

**Sivir:** Diana have you even drunk before

**Diana:** Yesh all the time

**Kaisa:** *Attached Image*

**Akali:** Yaaaas girl! OMG your first date!

**Sivir:** Nice catch Kaisa

**Diana:** owwoeqhoigq

**Kaisa:** I still need help, I have no idea what to do

**Sivir:** Just be yourself, he already likes your firm boobs and thick ass.

**Kaisa:** Thanks?

**Akali:** To say what Sivir said, he is already clearly physically attracted to you, now you just need to be yourself

**Kaisa:** Thank you guys, especially Akali

**Kaisa:** Also though, Akali you are gonna pay for telling him I like him

**Akali:** I'm sorry can't text now I'm gonna go to sleep now goodnight bb!

**Kaisa:** Hmmm!

She switched off her phone and rolled over until she was on her back, staring at the ceiling. Her first date, it was all so exciting. A thousand scenarios raced through her head before she finally faded into sleep.

* * *

Their first date had been an immediate success and they quickly started going on many more, spending much of their free time together. With time, she grew comfortable around him, no longer having nervous breakdowns whenever he smiled. As their relationship became more physical, Kaisa grew a bit nervous but Ezreal made sure to take things slowly and always kept her comfortable.

As the weeks flew by, Ezreal was accepted into Kaisa's friend group, and she into his. She started going to his soccer games and cheered him on from the sidelines. He came to her spring dance recital for her class and afterward with a bouquet of flowers he asked if she would be his girlfriend. She said yes.

As the school year came to an end, Ezreal shot her a question.

"So my parents always throw a summer gala, I was wondering if you could come. We have plenty of rooms and I could drive you. You could stay as long as you wanted."

She smiled and said that she would love too but that she would need to check with her dad who was fairly clingy. After days of begging and promise-making, Kassadin finally relented to letting his only daughter go to her boyfriend's house.

The drive had been pleasant as they cruised through Piltover, heading towards an extremely affluent area. She had known that Ezreal's family was well off, but not this wealthy. The further they went, the bigger the houses and lots got. The sun hung low in the sky as he pulled through a pair of gates into an expansive courtyard and parked, hired help quickly pulling their luggage from the car and leading them inside.

"Vincent please set her up in the Eastern Guest suite."

The man nodded and led her through the house, Ezreal following at a leisurely pace as they trekked through hall after hall and up staircase after staircase until they stood outside an elaborate door.

Vincent opened the door and led her into an opulently furnished room, walls coated in tapestries and floors hidden under thick rugs. There was a large bed in the middle covered in satin sheets and mounds of pillows.

An open doorway led into a bathroom where she spotted all manner of expensive appliances. Vincent dropped her luggage by the bed and left with a small bow leaving her and Ezreal.

"Wait here, I need to grab something," he told her before striding out of the room.

After glancing around the room for a while, she moseyed over to an antique bookshelf and traced her hand over the spines, reading each title silently. There wasn't a single book that didn't look to be at least a hundred years old. Halfway through the second row, she heard him come back, turning around to see him walk in with a bag.

With a sheepish grin, he handed it to her, "I know you already have an outfit for tonight but I wanted to give you this regardless just in case."

"Ez, you wouldn't." she voiced sternly, brow furrowing.

"Oh but I would!" his grin turning into a cocky smirk.

She opened the bag and pulled a large box out of a mass of tissue paper, setting it down on the bed and opening it to reveal a dress that looked to be more expensive than her entire life's savings.

She carefully removed the dress from the box and laid it out on the bed, overwhelmed by how amazing it looked. The bodice was a shiny black material that continued down the train, small lengths of the fabric open at her hips. Long, translucent purple-colored sleeves hung down and the neckline was made up of the same material which flowed over the dress in waves of purple gossamer.

"Ez… I don't know what to say, this is beautiful!"

"A beautiful dress for a beautiful lady." he smiled, "I'm going to go get ready for the gala, I'll be back soon."

He started walking but she grabbed his hand much like the first time they had met, positions now reversed. She stepped forward and gave him a quick kiss.

"Thank you for inviting me, and thank you for the dress."

It was his turn to blush now and he chuckled before continuing out of the room.

She spent the next hour showering and preparing for the party, putting special care on her make-up and hair. As she walked into the bedroom, she looked at the dress he had bought her and then at her suitcase, finally deciding to go with Ezreal's gift. She was nervous about not looking good enough for him in it.

She was halfway through slipping into it when a knock sounded from the door.

"One second!" she called, quickly bringing the rest up and trying to zip it but failing due to the position of the zipper. Whoever was coming in could help her. She leaned down and slipped on her shoes before walking towards the door, noticing the flowing strands of gossamer she trailed behind her like a translucent jellyfish. Hopefully, they could help her figure those out as well. She opened the door and Ezreal stepped into the room.

"Wow. You look stunning Kaisa," he said with a smile.

He himself was in a somewhat golden coat, pale dress shirt, and black tie underneath it. His light brown pants wrapped tightly around his legs and he wore a nice pair of dress shoes. He noticed her gaze tracking over his body and smiled, much to her embarrassment. She blushed before beckoning him over.

"Zip up the back for me please?"

"Of course," he answered as she turned around and presented her bare back to him.

He carefully zipped up the dress, moving her hair out of the way at the top to not catch it in the zipper.

"I couldn't figure out this dress, there are so many pieces," she said self-consciously.

"Here, let me get it," he said as he stepped in front of her and reached around, grabbing one of the trailing wings of fabric and tying it to a loop at the end of one of the sleeves, doing the same for the other side.

"Thanks, Ez," she said with a smile and did a small twirl, silk flowing around her.

As she came out of her spin she noticed his tie was slightly skewed.

"Oh Ez! Your tie!" she reached out and grabbed it with one hand and yanked him forward.

Her other hand came up to fix it but he grabbed it and gave it a squeeze, using it to pull her towards him and plant his lips on hers. She sunk into his kiss slightly before leaning away.

"Ez, don't smear my lipstick." she scolded as she yanked his tie harder than was necessary.

"Babe… you'd look good in anything."

"It's not just about looking good, I want to make a proper impression on your parents!"

"They'd love you no matter what."

She punched his arm lightly and he laughed as she buried her face in his chest to hide her embarrassment.

"Come on, I'll walk you downstairs," he said as he held out his arm for her to take.

She wrapped her arm around his, fingers weaving together. He led her towards the ornate staircase that would take them to the ballroom and she stopped at the top. He gave her hand a squeeze, "Hey, you're going to be alright."

She looked into his cerulean eyes and found only acceptance and strength, a warmth spreading throughout her body. She didn't know why she did it at that moment but she pushed off of her toes and quickly press her lips to his, smiling nervously afterward.

"What happened to not messing up your makeup?" he asked with a wry grin.

"J-j-just couldn't help myself, Ez, you look so handsome."

His face beamed, "Thanks Kai, you're drop-dead gorgeous as per usual, if not slightly more radiant."

She hid her face behind her hands but he pushed them away, leaning down to tuck a few strands of hair behind her ear.

"There, perfect. Now let's go tear up that dance floor!"

She couldn't understand how nearly everything he did manage to bring blood flowing to her face.  _ Or down below. _ She couldn't think about that. Not now. Not when she had a million other things to worry about.

Still, at the top of the staircase, she distracted herself by asking to take a picture with him, the two posing in front of her phone as she took a selfie to post to social media. While she looked nervous and as though she were falling apart, Ezreal seemed totally at ease.

"Send that to me?" he asked, "for a memory?"

She quickly sent it to him and attempted to slip the phone into her pocket before realizing that the dress had none.

"Want me to hold it for you?" he asked.

"If it's not a bother," she said quietly, handing it to him.

"For you? Never," he smiled.

They reached the bottom of the ornate staircase and Ezreal led her down a series of halls, the faint sound of music growing louder and louder. As they reached the towering doorway, a servant opened it for them and they stepped inside the ballroom.

It was a large, rectangular room with tables around the perimeter and a large space cleared in the middle where many fancily dressed guests were already dancing. Off to one of the sides, a group of musicians artfully played classical music while more servants made their way between tables, delivering food to those who were seated.

Ezreal pulled her towards a group of people who were talking and waited for a lull in the conversation to clear his throat.

"Mom, this is Kaisa."

A slightly elderly woman turned from her conversation and her face lit up.

"Ezreal! Oh my, she is radiant!"

"Hello Mrs. Lymere, it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Kaisa."

The woman scurried over to Kaisa and clasped her on the shoulders.

"Mrs. Lymere is so drab, please, call me Ava! And the pleasure is all mine."

Ezreal leaned over and placed a kiss on her cheek, "mom, do you have any idea where dad is?"

"Your father is with some of his friends over there," said Ava, pointing towards another group, "I'll let you go in a second but first I must hear from Kaisa. Tell me about yourself dear."

Kaisa froze, not really knowing what to say. Ezreal sensed her discomfort and spoke up, "She's a dance major, we met in statistics."

Kaisa shot him a thankful gaze continuing off of his introduction. "I'm from Icathia, but my family moved around a lot when I was young."

"Oh, I love Icathia! We have a summer house there but haven't been in the longest time."

"Yes, I did love Icathia as well, it has been some time since we were last there."

"Have you been keeping my son out of trouble?"

"Mooooom~!" whined Ezreal.

"Yes Mrs… uh- Ava, but he is quite a handful."

"Well thank you Kaisa, it was a pleasure, I hope we can talk more later."

Kaisa nodded and gave a sincere smile. Ava pulled her in for a hug and smiled back.

Ezreal led her towards the group that his dad was in and once again they waited until he could insert himself.

"Dad, I want to introduce you to Kaisa."

"Hello, Mr. Lymere it's a plea-"

"Mister?" his face reddened, "I didn't get a doctorate just to be called "mister" it is Doctor!"

"Oh! I didn't know," Kaisa mumbled, "I'm so sorr-"

He interrupted her again with a loud chuckle.

"Please, please. I only kid with you. Dr. Lymere is my older brother, call me Charles."

Kaisa nervously laughed with him until Ezreal punched his dad in the shoulder.

"Dad! It's not funny, you can't just do that."

"Ezreal, lighten up a bit, it's a party!"

He proceeded to ask her about herself and she gave the same explanation she had given Ava before Ezreal interrupted and told his dad that he was taking Kaisa to dance.

They reached a spot on the dance floor just as a new song was beginning and Ezreal's hand found its way to her hip. She placed her own on his shoulder and they clasped their free hands together, starting to waltz to the music.

As they stepped and spun throughout the space, Kaisa looked everywhere but his face, spending a few minutes just staring at his tie.

"Hey," he whispered, "what are you looking at?"

Her face heated up and she hesitantly looked him in the eyes.

"What's wrong babe?" he continued.

"I'm just nervous."

"About what?"

"I don't want to embarrass you in front of all of these people. I'm just some girl from Icathia and there are all of these important people."

"Kaisa, I'd pick you before any of them. You beat them all in looks and especially in personality."

She tried to smile but was still nervous, "I just- I just don't know Ez."

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead before asking, "do you want to go talk?"

She paused for a second before hesitantly nodding and they walked hand in hand out of the ballroom, stopping quickly to pick up drinks.

"What's up Kai?" he asked as they stopped outside of the ballroom.

"Sometimes I wonder if I'm the right person for you. You just shine so bright and I'm just there in the background."

"Kaisa." he said, tone serious, "I don't ever want to hear you say something like that again."

"I'm sorry Ez, I can't help it, I'm always nervous about messing up or doing something wrong."

She took a second to sip from her drink and he waited before answering, "Kaisa, I just wish that one day you could see yourself how I see you."

"And how is that?" she asked.

"Strong, talented, smart, compassionate, beautiful. Do you want me to continue?"

The two stopped as the doors opened and a more mature couple stepped out.

"Let's go somewhere more private, what about your room?" he questioned.

"Okay," she mumbled.

They began to walk but were interrupted by her phone ringing in his pocket.

He pulled it out and handed it to her so she could see who was calling.

"It's Akali. Can I take this really quick? I'll meet you there in a second."

He nodded and left her. As soon as she lost sight of him she accepted the call.

"Kaisa," screamed Akali into the phone, "don't think for a second I didn't see how awkward you looked in that picture! Girl, what is your problem?"

"Akaliiiii…" whined Kaisa as she started to walk after him, "I'm just so scared about messing up or making a mistake.

"Kaisa, that boy is crazy about you. The only way you could mess up is by pushing him away like this. Have you, you know, gone all the way yet?"

"No!" shouted Kaisa, face turning scarlet, "I've never done it before! I'd mess up and he'd leave me."

"Kaisa," called Sivir's voice, "It's really not that hard you just stick it in and move around."

"Sorry Kai, I'm on speaker with Sivir. But seriously, you guys have been in a relationship for months!"

"Guys! Stop teaming up on me!"

"Woman listen to me," shouted Sivir, "you need to start being so afraid about showing yourself to him and start being afraid of what will happen if you don't. Ez is nice, he's a really great guy, really hot too. But he's not going to wait around forever and he won't be there to always reassure you."

"You've gotta be the bad bitch we all know and love."

"Okay, okay. I'll try. I've gotta go now, he's waiting for me. Thank's guys."

"Get that dick Kaisa!" screamed Sivir as she switched off the phone and walked towards the room.

Her nervousness was not only causing her pain but also hurt Ezreal when she pushed herself down. Accepting herself was not just something she could do in a day, but she resolved to work on it and let him into her life more.

* * *

By the time she got back to the room, he was already out of his coat, tie loose around his neck and many of his top buttons undone. Sprawled across the top of her bed, he laid and stared at the door as it opened, admitting her in.

He sat up as she approached. "Kaisa, I just want you to accept yourself for who you are, you're not a burden or an embarrassment for me. I love you."

"Thanks Ez, I'm going to try to do that."

"I'm really happy to hear that." he said, "Now, what did Akali absolutely need to talk to you about?"

Her cheeks reddened and in a half-quivering voice, she answered, "Oh you know, just girl stuff."

"No, I don't." He said, "Elaborate for me."

"Yeah uh," she mumbled as she fiddled with the back of her dress, "Help me out first would you?"

He got up and came behind her, carefully unzipping the dress before guiding her hand to the zipper and letting her do the rest. She spun around and placed a quick kiss on his lips before heading over to her suitcase to pull out a change of clothes.

As she bent over, his eyes lingered on her backside and legs, flicking away as she stood back up. His dress pants were starting to feel too tight.

"Kaisa," he called towards her retreating figure, "I'm gonna go change, be right back."

"Okay!" she said shakily, "don't take too long."

He scooped up his coat and walked towards his room in the manor, hallways eerily quiet despite the party still in session downstairs. Slipping inside, he quickly stripped out of his clothes before throwing on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. He walked over to his desk and opened one of the drawers, opening up a box inside and pausing for a moment. He ran a hand through his messy, blonde hair before sighing and taking one of the contents of the box out and slipping it into his pocket. Shutting the drawer, he left his room and headed back towards Kaisa.

Stepping back inside, he immediately noticed that the lights were dimmed to a lower level. He was also pleased to see that she was done changing as well and already sitting on the large bed, back against the pillows. Wearing a pair of pajama shorts and one of his soccer jerseys, her long, dark brown hair flowing down her back, she patted a spot on the bed next to her and he clambered up next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm still waiting to hear what this girl stuff is."

She looked away and ran a hand down the sheets before looking back and swallowing.

"Akali said I was really lucky. That you were crazy about me, and that I should… hnghh… should stop holding back so much all the time and maybe go further tonight."

"Well," he said with a smirk, "she's right about one thing. I am definitely crazy about you. But I don't want to do anything you're not comfortable with."

He leaned over her, softly pressing her into the mattress below them as his lips found hers. He inhaled her familiar cinnamon scent and groaned. Running a hand up the exposed length of her leg, he gave it a soft squeeze and she squirmed underneath him, sighing into the kiss.

One of her hands crawled up his shirt and ever-so-slowly dragged along his back, running her nails along it. He shifted, pressing down further and brought his hand up from her thigh to her hip, slipping underneath her shorts and moving to her rear. She arched her back and pressed her chest up towards him, her other hand coming up to join her first on his back.

His lungs began to feel empty and he regretfully pulled his head back slightly.

"Ahh!" he gasped, "Kaisa you have been driving me crazy all fucking night."

Similarly out of breath, she gave a coy smile but was too shy to say anything.

His hand continued to rove its way upwards, slowly creeping up her shirt, slowly approaching her bra-clad breasts. He leaned forward again and captured her mouth with his, tongue flitting inside and exploring as his hand finally reached her mound to start gently caressing it.

She was intoxicating, every breath, every whine, and moan, every shivering motion led him to greater heights of arousal. He retracted his tongue, nibbling on her lower lip as his other hand found her rear, grasping it in hand and squeezing.

Even through the material of her bra, he could feel her nub stiffening as he cupped it in his hand. He released her chest and brought his hand around her, slipping underneath her back. She shifted slightly to allow him access but he was ultimately unable to unhook her bra from the angle.

Sensing much of the same, she hooked her legs around him before swinging her hips and flipping them over until he was on the bottom. Grunting in surprise at the impact of his back against the bed, his hands slid down her body to rest at her hips as she straddled him, rear pressing against his now extremely noticeable bulge. She slowly gyrated her hips as her hands fiddled with the clasp to her bra, finally releasing it and pulling it out from underneath the jersey and throwing it to the floor.

With her breasts now released, his hands roamed up and easily found her engorged nipples, lightly tweaking them and earning him a small moan from Kaisa as she rocked her hips even harder. He groaned as she pressed back onto his stiffness before surging up and flipping her back around until their positions were reversed once again.

Sprawling over her, his hands traveled around her body, sampling in the delectable flesh and he once again pressed his lips to hers in a sloppy kiss. He slipped a hand under the hem of her shorts, fingers rubbing over her womanhood and causing her hips to rear up and press into his digits. He pressed down with one finger into her slit, feeling the moistness even through her panties and causing her to moan loudly into his mouth.

He retracted his finger suddenly, moving his head back to give her space.

"Is this okay?" he asked her, concerned.

She shook her head in agreement but still, he relented, "I want to hear you say you're alright with this."

She nervously turned her gaze to the side before biting her lip and looking back, "I want you, Ez… I've wanted you for a long time."

"Me too Kaisa," he said, fingers hooking the hem of her shorts and pulling them down her toned legs to reveal her pale panties.

Her face heated up and she lightly whimpered, looking anywhere but him.

"Kaisa." he called to catch her attention, "you have nothing to be worried about, I fucking love you no matter what."

She bit her lip all the same, "It's just… hmmm… I've never done this before and I don't want to mess up."

He had never asked her the furthest she had gone with someone but had suspected this was her first time. Hearing that it was her first time filled him with a sense of responsibility.

"You could never mess up babe… don't worry. Just… sit back and let me try something?"

She nervously nodded her head and he slowly peeled her panties down her legs, revealing her bare womanhood. Ezreal then leaned forward and planted a kiss on her stomach before moving further down and kissing again and again. She shivered in anticipation as he neared her slit.

Before doing anything, he exhaled, his breath tickling her sensitive flesh and causing her face to contort. His tongue then flicked out and pressed between her aching lips, licking upwards and eliciting a shaky moan from her as it caught on her clit. He licked again, pressing his tongue deeper and her legs clamped together involuntarily, trapping his head. He had no complaints and smiled before going even deeper than his last two strokes.

Her sour-sweet tasting excitement filled his mouth with each lick, driving him crazy and sending him upwards to gently nibble on her engorged clit, causing Kaisa to throw a hand over her mouth to prevent her scream from filling the entire house. Her other hand brushed through his messy hair before grabbing the back of his head and pressing it to her crotch.

"Ahhhnn~ Ez!" she moaned through the hand over her mouth, gyrating her hip upwards to meet him.

Legs locked behind his head and trapped in a prison of thigh flesh, he continued his ministrations, sucking and nibbling on her sensitive clit. Even if he had wanted to, he couldn't move his head from her severe grip. Awash in a flood of new feelings and desires, Kaisa could do little but thrust up, grinding herself on his face.

His hands moved up to her hips, rubbing and squeezing as he licked away. Her breathing deepened and every so often her entire body would shudder. He decided to push her over the edge, biting harder than he had before and her moans turned feverish as her folds began to quiver, flooding his mouth with her sweetness.

Moaning his name incoherently through her hand, she continued to shake until her climax eventually ended.

She laid there panting for a while, legs still locked around his head as she came down from her orgasm. Eventually, she remembered where she and, more importantly, Ezreal was and uncrossed her legs. He reluctantly detached himself from her womanhood and sat up, noticing her flushed face and heaving chest.

"Good?" he asked her with a chuckle.

Kaisa said nothing, instead electing to lunge forward and knock him onto his back, pressing her body to his and smashing their lips together. She gave no indication of having a problem with tasting herself on him and if anything, became more frenzied after her first taste. She tugged on his shirt until it slipped from his chest and he was left bare from the waist up.

He was initially surprised by her fervor but as her scent and taste overwhelmed him he found himself not caring. His hands cupped her round-shaped rear and squeezed, cupping the globes of flesh and pulling her even further into him. They continued like this for a few more minutes, devouring each other with their hands and mouths until Ezreal eventually pulled back, slightly out of breath with a whine from Kaisa.

"Fuck, Kai," he groaned, "your ass is so sexy."

"You're really f-fu-fucking hot too Ez."

That was when she noticed an item on the bed next to him. He moved his head to look at what it was and groaned. It must have fallen out of his pocket earlier. He pinched his nose and sighed, closing his eyes as Kaisa grabbed the condom he had taken from his room.

"Look, I don't want to pressure you Kaisa, I was only going to take it out if you wanted to go further tonight."

"Ez," she calmly stated.

"Yes?" he asked, opening his eyes to gauge her expression.

"Can I put it on?"

He opened his mouth to respond and tell her that she didn't have to but she silenced him with a kiss before gently peeling down the waistband of his sweatpants around his tented boxers until they too were pulled from his erect manhood.

She fiddled a bit with the wrapper before tearing it open and pulling out the condom, placing the ring around him and gently pulling it down ever so slowly. It was driving him insane. He couldn't wait anymore.

Without a word, he rushed upwards, flipping her over onto her back and resting on top of her. Her face reddened at the sudden reversal of power before yanked the jersey over her head until they were both nude. He gazed down at her body and smiled. The way her breasts fit perfectly in his cupped hands, how the small peaks stood erect, the way sweat trickled down her toned stomach and excitement down her thighs. It was captivating, he couldn't look away. Her legs opened, partly due to his hands and partly due to her rapidly evaporating inhibitions.

Lining himself up with her entrance, he looked at her in question and she nodded, giving him all the courage he needed to thrust forward and penetrate her molten slit. Kaisa's face immediately contorted into a mixture of intense pain and pleasure as she gasped, nails digging into his back. Giving her a second to acclimate, he then began to move, slowly pulling part way out of her sopping folds and then pushing back in, Kaisa groaning every few thrusts. Her nails scraped down his back, leaving long red lines but he didn't care, too engrossed in her.

It was so hot in her womanhood, it felt like he was melting. Kaisa loudly moaned as he thrust forward harder than the previous ones and quickly covered her face. He grabbed her wrists and pried them away, leaving her lewd expression on clear display.

"Kaisa, look at me," he commanded before thrusting again, "I fucking love you, and nothing is gonna change that."

"I love you too Ezreal," she answered, leaning up to sloppily kiss him, hands returning to his back to pull his body against hers. He obliged and pushed his hips forward, making her moan loudly as he hit a particularly sensitive area. He caught her lower lip between his teeth and bit down slightly and tugged on it before releasing it and devouring her mouth with his once more.

Her nails broke skin as they traced lines down his spine, blood welling to the surface even as he continued to thrust into her. Each time his hips met hers, they sunk deeper into the bed, bodies lost in a sea of white sheets and passion. Her dark hair splayed around her head like a halo and he traced his fingers through the strands, placing a kiss on her forehead before moving down her face and settling onto the side of her neck, nibbling on her slightly sweaty flesh.

He bit down hard at the same time as his hips met hers, causing her to moan, body overwhelmed with feelings. Much like before, her legs bent and wrapped around him, pulling him in deeper and refusing to let him go. He didn't know whether it was an entirely conscious movement or not but frankly didn't care. The next time he pulled back was limited even further by how tightly her walls gripped his shaft. Gliding back in was entirely different however, her passionate moans driving him to faster and harder thrusts, ample lubrication making it no laborious task.

He ached for release and knew he was close. Kaisa screamed as she climaxed for the second time in the night, her succulent folds rippling around his length, trying to milk out every last drop of his release. He obliged and with a grunt, climaxed himself, filling the condom. As they both came down, they embraced, basking in the aftermath of their passions. With a wet noise, he pulled himself from her slit and got off from on top of her, placing a kiss on her forehead while she looked at him through half-lidded eyes.

He walked to the bathroom, briefly stopping to pick up his discarded clothes and stepped inside, peeling the rubber from his softening length. Tossing it into the waste bin, he washed his hands and got dressed, walking back to her and crouching next to the bed where she laid, now clothed and under the covers.

"Hey, do you want me to join?"

She meekly nodded her head and he walked to the other side of the bed before slipping under the covers and pressing his body to hers, spooning her smaller frame.

"Is everything okay?"

"Mhmmm…"

"Babe… what's wrong?"

She pushed away from him slightly before rolling over to face him.

"I really enjoyed tonight, everything," she said, face reddening, "and I don't regret what happened, but I just… I just don't want to be another girl who spreads her legs for you easily."

"Kai… you know that's not true. You're so special to me, so much more than that."

"H-how?" she asked, staring at him with needy eyes.

Taken aback slightly by her vulnerability, he took a moment to compose himself and his answer.

"Kaisa, you mean the world to me. Your laugh, your smile, your eyes, the smell of you when I hold you close, the way you care about who you love. When I wake up in the morning, I look forward to seeing you, you're all I can think about."

She smiled but he continued.

"It breaks my heart when you think you're not good enough for me. Kaisa you are fantastic. You've excelled at everything you put your mind to and improve not only yourself but the people around you. I know-"

She interrupted him by leaning forward and pressing her lips to his in a kiss that was much calmer and loving than their previously heat-filled and carnal exchanges. Her arms crept around his waist and pulled him close as she pressed herself to him, molding her body to his.

Eventually he pulled his lips from hers and just laid next to her, embracing her warmth as they cuddled under the covers. They said nothing else and after a time, she noticed he had fallen asleep. Rest did not come for her though as thoughts still raced through her head. This would no doubt be the end of her self-doubting nature, but maybe with someone as loving and supportive as Ezreal by her side, she could be strong enough to take steps on the path towards finally accepting who she was.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I made a discord server if anyone wants to play League with me or hang out and it would be dope if some people would come by and say hi.
> 
> discord.gg/ayUrWBx
> 
> If for some reason that code doesn't work when you put it in, just PM me and I'll get you one that does.
> 
> Looking forward to hopefully meeting some of you.


End file.
